


Everything Is Blue

by Wolvyrnx



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dragons, Alternate Universe - Magic, Hurt Lance (Voltron), Multi, Pining Keith (Voltron), Pining Lance (Voltron), Socially Awkward Keith (Voltron)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-19
Updated: 2017-09-18
Packaged: 2018-12-31 11:22:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12131385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wolvyrnx/pseuds/Wolvyrnx
Summary: "you were red, and you liked me because I was blueBut you touched me, and suddenly I was a lilac skyThen you decided purple just wasn't for you"





	Everything Is Blue

Short dusty brown hair waved lightly in the wind and piercing blue eyes staring out over the unforgiving crowd. A blue crest, the Ice Guild's infamous sweeping ice dragon, curled around one lean bicep. On his right shoulder, a young blue winged lizard sat chewing on a strand of hair. Lance was an intimidating figure and a well known mage around the market. His deep blue cape cast shadows before him, clearing his way even in such a crowded place. Though the townspeople feared him, they adored him all the same, and soon enough his cold gaze would melt for the young children that looked up to him.

Lance stopped at one market stall and stared at the extensive knife collection. Peering out at him was a pair of inquisitive eyes, curious yet afraid. He didn't recognize those eyes. Without another glance, he was out of the stall and at the edge of the market. A sudden cliff gave way to rolling valleys and crisscrossing rivers, a stunning foreground to the setting sun. Lance watched for a moment, letting the dragon hop down his shoulder into his hand. The Guild was waiting for him. He had to leave now.

The Ice Guild, one of many elemental guilds in the nation, was a place for ice and water mages to gather and train together. Lance, as the guild's most promising contender for guild master, was highly revered from both within and without. His presence drew curious eyes and newcomers to the town of Erranti often were left wondering what gave him such an aura. Lerja was a fairly large country; each element lived predominantly in one section of the nation and took care of their own affairs. In reality it was as if seven smaller countries had formed a peace pact out of necessity.

"Was the market anything to see?"

"Just the normal passing folks." Lance shrugged.

"Even that should have been rather interesting. Erranti isn't much of a travel location so the traveling market really is the most excitement we receive." 

Shiro, another senior guild mage, grinned and shrugged. His broad shoulders easily dwarfed Lance's, and if Lance didn't draw enough attention Shiro certainly compensated. Both were quite adept ice mages, though Shiro tended to shy away from leadership positions. 

"We're on the edge of a desert. Of course we're not much of a travel location."

Lance remembered the knives and stiffened slightly before relaxing and pushing the thought away, though the eyes haunted him still. The others didn't need to know. Breezing through one of the doors on the back wall of the main hall, he stepped in front of a wooden human cutout and began to hurl frozen daggers at the head and heart. His small companion, who he had fondly named Eira, scampered down to his feet and sat there, watching his arm wind up and form his weapons. 

"Here, gal."

Lance sprinkled a few snowflakes over her and smiled as she chased them in circles around herself. She would grow to be a fine dragon, and he was going to make sure of it. Every guild master in history had been a Rider; her choice only further cemented his destiny.


End file.
